


Wherever You Are, In Thoughts You're Always With Me

by RobotArmsApts (MatsuoMiwa)



Series: 10 Hurt Comfort(FY) [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FY, FlynnYuri, Fureyuri, Hurt/Comfort, LiveJournal Prompt, Love, M/M, Regret, Zaude, talks of death but no one is dead, zaude spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/RobotArmsApts
Summary: Flynn stood in front of his large window, staring at the night sky, his thoughts and heart on one man. Wordlessly, he opened the window, letting in a warm breeze. His eyes were drawn to the heavens, clouds few and stars bright, some twinkling in the sky. “Can you see this sky too, Yuri?” He wondered, knowing the swordsman enjoyed lazing back, taking in the view of the skies at different hours. Torn in two, the romantic part of him would have taken Yuri somewhere private, a view just for them and kissed him under the night sky. Yuri looked ethereal under the light of a full moon, the mental image bringing a small smile to him that was short lived while the memory of that day atop Zaude intruded once more.
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Series: 10 Hurt Comfort(FY) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Blots of Blurple





	Wherever You Are, In Thoughts You're Always With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Entry one for the 10 Hurt/Comfort LiveJournal community.  
> I encourage those to look around and join in the LJ prompt communities, they're fun!
> 
> Canon Compliant, so Yuri is not dead.  
> At a certain point, there is reference to a skit and The First Strike.  
> There is also a nod to my other one-shot with Flynn and Estelle friendship, Two Cents.  
> Estelle is mentioned.
> 
> I put together a DIY table.  
> Prompt: "Regret"
> 
> Cross-posting to LJ, Tumblr, dA and fanfiction.net  
> 10 Hurt/Comfort lj community: https://10-hurt-comfort.livejournal.com/profile

From the sharp pain in his head that refused to leave him alone, Flynn knew tonight would be another sleepless night. Staring at the ceiling with weary eyes, he doubted much sleep would have come to him anyway. Going on a week in, the few nights he managed to rest, Yuri had appeared in his dreams, the scenes nightmares come to life from one of his strongest fears since he lost almost everything as a child. _Losing Yuri_.

‘ _Yuri_ ’, Flynn thought, a strong sadness in his heart. Alone in his quarters, the blond too quickly got out of his bed, staving off a wave of dizziness that threatened to take a firm hold. Needing a moment to steady himself, Flynn repeated a mental checklist of actions to be taken, one that he had gone over and over, and over again. The end result would be the same as the first time, but it gave his mind something to focus on. Papers were too neatly stacked on his desk, set to the side while a map laid out in the open, marks on it with notes where to go next. A candle almost entirely burnt out beside the parchment, leaving Flynn to have a few seconds of feeling similar to the object.

Flynn stood in front of his large window, staring at the night sky, his thoughts and heart on one man. Wordlessly, he opened the window, letting in a warm breeze. His eyes were drawn to the heavens, clouds few and stars bright, some twinkling in the sky. “Can you see this sky too, Yuri?” He wondered, knowing the swordsman enjoyed lazing back, taking in the view of the skies at different hours. Torn in two, the romantic part of him would have taken Yuri somewhere private, a view just for them and kissed him under the night sky. Yuri looked ethereal under the light of a full moon, the mental image bringing a small smile to him that was short lived while the memory of that day atop Zaude intruded once more.

How many times now had he picked apart that afternoon? Thought of what he could have done differently?

The answer remained the same.

That spike of anger struck as he thought of Alexei firing the laser at Yuri, no real time to do anything different. When it came to Yuri, he always reacted quicker, moved faster. More than anything else in that moment, Flynn wanted to protect Yuri, even if it meant his own life was to be taken in Yuri’s place. Lady Estellise had rushed to his aide, healing him with wide, frightened eyes for his life. A scar remained that she apologized for but he quieted the guilt she bore to him and denied her kind offering to try and take it away. The scar remained near his heart, a blow taken to protect his best friend.

Yet...

Eyes narrowing, his body tensed while he attempted to remain steady on his feet, a rolling wave of guilt and sadness, filling him, wanting to drown him on the inside, nearly forcing him to sit. Flynn managed and remained standing in the face of another difficulty as he always did. Yuri still ended up worse off, and at the heart of it, there was little that could be done. Flynn knew this, yet still put some blame on himself. His heart knew before his mind did in that moment that Yuri would have died from a direct hit, his body acting to save the swordsman.

The one time Yuri fell and Flynn could not catch or save him.

Bringing a hand to the front of his face, old memories struck bringing a variety of emotions with them.

Pulling him from a river when they were kids, pulling him closer by his shirt when they fought with built up pain and frustration over misunderstandings, pushing each others buttons, and too soon afterwards, when Yuri nearly fell to his death on the top of the tower after being separated by that monster.

Flynn, in his actions, had gripped Yuri’s hand hard while pulling him upward. His heart beating loud enough to be deafening back then. While catching their breaths, a silent conversation went between them, one that did not need to be heard by anyone else. They would not have understood and did not need to. It was far from the first time they could have talks without a word being uttered, something that proved to be a comfort. Yuri understood him better than anyone else, and he, Yuri. They could borderline read one another’s minds.

It was with that deep bond that Flynn knew Yuri was with him still.

Lowering his hand back to his side, tension slowly easing away, blue eyes went to the skies once more, tired but determined and wanting answers only Yuri could give him. Flynn felt every moment of their separation with a hard acceptance of what was, the ongoing ache in his heart and pain as each day yielded the blond nothing new. There had been no sighting, no hint, nothing to clue them in Yuri was okay. Someone had gotten to Yuri before they could, and that was what left him with no satisfying answer. The swordsman had still been standing, Flynn knowing how agile and fast on his feet Yuri was, made less sense the more he thought on it. Something else had happened, leaving Flynn knowing he and Yuri were going to have a long talk waiting.

Whether he found Yuri first, or Yuri came to him, they would be together again. Flynn could feel the connection there, it giving him hope.

All too suddenly with the weight of his duties and missing friend, Flynn felt more drained than he had when he left the bed. It was late enough for the night life of Zaphias to be going strong, making sometime before he could continue with anything. The room around him beginning its dance once more, Flynn pinched the bridge of his nose, focusing enough to turn away and make it back to his bed. It would be hours until dawn broke, giving him sometime to lay down at least. Flynn could feel Yuri’s stare on him, the look he would have while forcing Flynn to go rest instead of overworking himself further. Being able to predict what Yuri would say to him while the blond slid back under the covers gave him a pained peace. Flynn badly wanted Yuri in the bed with him, to see his smile, hear his voice in person and not from a memory. With their shared connection strong, Yuri would never be just a memory. Not now. He was alive, Flynn knew it. 

Their reunion was only a matter of time.


End file.
